


A SONG FOR YOU

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	A SONG FOR YOU

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**A SONG FOR YOU**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

**Artwork by Annie**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  


**  
**

**  
..

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

  


 

A SONG FOR YOU

 

  


  


  
 

  


  
 

  


  


 

By Monika …10/08

 

  


 

 

For Dawn

 

 

 

 

Refrain:

 

 

 

This is a song for you, my friend,

 

 

About a love that will never end.

 

 

We beat the odds and win the fight.

 

 

Watching each other’s back, day and night.

 

 

Sing this song with me, my friend

 

 

About a love that will never end.

 

 

 

1)

 

 

Those were the days when I bumped into you,

 

 

Dropping my books and losing my shoe.

 

 

You looked at me with sparkling blue eyes,

 

 

I saw you belonged to the streetwise guys.

 

 

I expected you to make fun of me.

 

 

Instead, you carried my books – born was “Me and Thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

2)

 

 

Those  
were the days when my marriage went wrong.

 

  


 

When Vanessa was arguing all day long.

 

  


  


 

I felt lonely, abandoned, not sure where to  
go

 

  


  


 

My parents were on her side, making me feel  
low.

 

  


  


 

I expected you to leave me

 

  


  


 

Instead, you stayed – and said, “Me  
and Thee”.

 

  


  


 

  


 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

3)

 

 

Those were the days when we had our fights,

 

 

About pizza and root beer and other delights.

 

 

I complained a lot when we were on stakeout in your car,

 

 

The criminals could have spotted us from afar

 

 

I expected you to be mad at me,

 

 

Instead, you smiled – and said, “Me and thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

4)

 

 

Those were the days when you fell hard for Terry,

 

 

You told me she was the girl you wanted to marry.

 

 

A bullet in her head stopped that wonderful dream.

 

 

When she died, I knew we were no longer a team.

 

 

I expected you to walk on without me.

 

 

Instead, you whispered, – “Forever me and thee.”

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

5)

 

 

Those were the days when we laughed and had fun,

 

 

Pretending someone had stolen Dobey’s gun.

 

 

He ran and hollered, on the edge of a breakdown.

 

 

The gun appeared under his chair – and made him frown.

 

 

I expected you to put the blame on me.

 

 

Instead, you said, “It’s still me and thee.”

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

6)

 

 

Those were the days when your life was at stake.

 

 

To see you lifeless was more I could take.

 

 

The doctors had no hope that you would survive.

 

 

I fled the situation, not believing in life.

 

 

I expected you to abandon me.

 

 

Instead, you came back – it was still “Me and Thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

7)

 

 

Those are the days when I’m holding you tight,

 

 

Stroking your scars and knowing you’re all right.

 

 

You look at me with sparkling blue eyes

 

 

I know you belong to the streetwise guys.

 

 

I expect you to fall asleep on me

 

 

Instead, you kiss me, whispering, “me and thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

 

The end

 

 

 

 

[  
 **BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES**    
](id24.html)

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
